User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Batman Effect and Masterless Star Wars
Batman Effect With the decision to add the Mass Effect lore initially planned for Earth-31 to AE-152312, I realized I had to do something with it, something new. Since Earth-31 is the official reality designation for the Dark Knight Returns Batman story, and after watching that awesome scene in Stark Trek Into Darkness in which Benedict Cumberbatch destroys a ton of Klingons, I've decided to make a Mass Effect and Batman crossover, with some MARVEL's Guardians possibly popping in as well. Mass Effect Batman Origins.jpg|In a similar origin as the Batman One Million. the Mass Effect Batman (Who may remain nameless), will have a nearly identical story to the Batman of DC One Million: criminals of the most dangerous variety have been relocated to the bleak prison planet of Prison Planet. With the aid of the Laughing Virus, the criminal New Joker instigated a rebellion, seizing control of the world. Seeking retribution and a demonstration of power, New Joker had thousands of guards, as well as their spouses, herded into an arena, with their children forced to watch as their parents were massacred over the course of days. When the 15,000 children of those families were forced to watch the massacre of their parents, many committed suicide or went insane. One swore never to let such a tragedy occur again, and vowed to become The Batman. Masterless ME Batsuit Possibility.jpg|The problem is the suit. I have several options, but I want it to look Mass Effectish, and so far this is it, but if you guys strong prefer one of the others I'll consider abandoning the need to make it look like Mass Effect armor. After all, it could be a modified alien armor or something, so let me know. Batman Mass Effect possibility by_prolificpen-d4byso8.jpg|I also really like this one. Batman One Million for Earth-31 possibility.png|And of course there's always the actual Batman One Million suit. Batman Beyond Mass Effect Possibility.jpg|And rounding off the list is none other than Batman Beyond. If I could find a Mass Effect armor/Batman Beyond mesh I'd go with it in a heartbeat, but alas, no such design exists Masterless Star Wars Galen Marek Jedi Knight Armor Masterless Star Wars.png|Galen Marek is the Luke Skywalker or my Star Wars in many ways. He is the most powerful Jedi of his time, and possibly of all time, and he defeats Darth Vader, as Vader had no son, but I may incorporate Leia in a new way. His story will be largely the same as it was in the Force Unleashed, but there will be major plot changes as well. OC Renegade Anti-Hero Masterless Star Wars.jpg|This is not Jango Fett. Thus OC is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and former soldier. He has a strong sense of honor and becomes close friends with Galen Marek, and even joins the Alliance. Character wise he is similar to Jace Malcom, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Rahm Kota, and Han Solo. He will also be like the historical figure Themistocles. As for the name, I'm kinda stuck. So far I'm leaning on Rahm Kota to be honest, it's strong and sounds Mandalorian. Style wise, I'm thinking he moves and fights like Jango did in Star Wars Bounty Hunter, and Erron Black does in MKX Juno Eclipse Masterless Star Wars.png|Juno Eclipse has a place in my continuity as well. Xiaoli Shan Earth-31.png|Xiaoli Shan is one of the most gifted saber wielders of her time, an honorable Jedi, and the lover of the OC Mandalorian. Leia Organa-Skywalker or Daughter Kenobi Masterless Star Wars.png|So far I'm leaning on her being Leia, and taking Luke's place in the story, but she'd share it with Galen Marek as well. Darth Revan Masterless Star Wars.jpg|Before he became a Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan was strong Mandalorian soldier, alongside his friend the OC Bounty Hunter, he was even said to be the most noble of the two, but he fell to the Dark Side, which tests the OC's loyalty As many Star Wars fans may know, the Star Wars mythos is heavily influenced by Eastern philosophy, and so am I! My twist is influenced by Chan Buddhism. In this world, everyone is Force-sensitive, but it takes Confucian like cultivation and tremendous effort to achieve the awesome powers. Also, in a nod to Super Sayians in Dragon Ball, some people need a traumatic push into it, in particular the Mandalorian OC will have such a moment. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs